


Hands On

by The_Busy_Beee



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Busy_Beee/pseuds/The_Busy_Beee
Summary: Gen is more than ready to pin Senku down and ride him within an inch of his life- until he realizes that Senku is still a virgin.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 18
Kudos: 403





	Hands On

**Author's Note:**

> This is so smutty but it manages to be equally as soft. 
> 
> This was written for Tazz as a prize for the winner of my raffle on Twitter! 💕💕  
> Thank you for all your patience and support!! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!!

Gen isn't sure what they "are", but as he pins Senku between his own body and the work table, his hands on Senku's slim hips and Senku's hands behind himself, bracing against the table, Gen figures it doesn't really matter.

This has been building for weeks, just under the surface. The casual touches, the thinly veiled suggestions, the heated looks across the campfire. Gen has been waiting, impatiently, he admits, for Senku to make the first move- to do more than just brush their knuckles over one another when they sit close, to rest his hand on Gen's thigh when their legs are so close they touch- to pin Gen in against a table like this and  _ ravage _ him-

But Senku didn't. 

He never pushed further than teasing touches or casual brushes of skin and Gen has been on the edge for  _ weeks. _ The heat under his skin finally reached a boiling point watching Senku cool off in the river in nothing but his fundoshi. 

Senku isn't as muscled as Magma- not by a long shot- but after all this time, building humanity up from the ground by hand, Senku's no longer a lanky string bean. His lithe body showcases the lean muscles in his abdomen, and when he lifted Suika to throw her into the water playfully, he flexed his biceps and Gen just couldn't do it anymore.

Senku, smiling like that, hair down around his face and soaking wet, droplets of water cascading down his chest. He'd had to excuse himself, much to Nikki's amusement.

And that put them here- fiercely making out against Senku's workbench. Most everyone else had already gone to bed, but Gen waited, patiently this time, until Senku decided to turn in for the night before he too said his good nights and nearly raced after the scientist.

Gen moans into the kiss and presses himself closer, tips his head to get a better angle and licks the seam of Senku's lips. Senku inhales sharply through his nose but parts his lips, allowing Gen to thrust his tongue into Senku's mouth. Gen's right hand leaves Senku's hip to cup the scientist's jaw, and kissing someone his own height is  _ so amazing; _ he doesn't have to push onto tiptoes or make them crane their neck and it's been _ so long  _ since he's been intimate with anyone that even just this kiss has him feeling lightheaded and heat building in his groin. 

Before the New Stone Age, Gen had no shortage of admirers and flings. Men and women alike flocked to his charms- and he’s not just trying to make himself look good.

As someone with his own book, someone who’d made numerous television appearances and traveled abroad, he was very popular. Everyone wants to spend the night with a celebrity, to have something to tell their friends about. It’s human nature to want to brag about your conquests, and Gen had accepted that that was all he’d really be- a one night stand. He didn’t mind; it’s not like he had time for relationships, and Earth is huge. There are billions of people on it. He could have Katie on Monday and Samael on Thursday before lunch with his mother, and maybe another fling before he even left the country on Saturday.

But here, where their population is less than 200 and everyone knows each other by name, it’s  _ incredibly difficult _ to find someone to “relieve urges” with. Gen has made due with half assed hand jobs in his tent, bottom lip caught between his teeth so as not to make too much noise and draw attention to himself, and he’s so,  _ so _ ready for  _ this. _ He presses his thigh forward, swallows Senku’s groan when he presses against the scientist’s rapidly growing bulge. Senku’s left hand grips Gen's kimono jacket tightly and Gen’s heart is racing, thundering in his ribcage- Senku is getting hard against his thigh.

And Gen is desperate for it.

"Gods, Senku," Gen breathes against Senku's lips, lust-darkened eyes fluttering open for the first time since their lips met and he slides his left hand around from Senku's hip to palm at the obvious tent in Senku's robes. Senku hisses, his own eyelids falling shut as his head lolls backwards. Gen takes that as an offering and dives in to pepper the exposed column of Senku's neck with playful nips and sucks, leaving small red patches in his wake, making the scientist groan. 

"Senku-chan~" he croons against the shell of Senku's ear before taking the lobe between his teeth. His hands quickly part the folds of Senku's robe- finding their way to Senku's bare skin, and the scientist jolts, eyes flying open again when Gen's fingertips brush his lower abdomen.

"Gen-" Senku chokes on an inhale when Gen's hand slips into his fundoshi, slim, dexterous fingers wrapping around the mostly hard shaft. Just the feel of Senku's hot, heavy cock in Gen's hand has him whining against Senku's ear, drawing a low moan out of the scientist as well. "Fuck, Gen-"

"You're so big, Senku-chan," Gen praises, fingers going to work caressing and teasing, twisting and massaging; it's been a long while, but Gen's body still remembers what to do. "I knew you would be. I knew you were probably long, with just enough to stretch me properly," Gen's getting even more riled up talking about it, imagining it- "the perfect size," he groans.

He keeps his touch teasing and light, and he has Senku dripping in no time at all. Senku's ruby red eyes are locked onto their hands, watching Gen swirl his thumb around the reddened, weeping tip of his cock, his teeth clamped down on his bottom lip, and Gen wants to hear him- wants to hear all of Senku's noises-

"S-shit, Gen-" 

Senku's warning is a second too late, and suddenly Gen's hand is covered in semen. Senku shudders, breathing heavily, and Gen… Gen is stunned. 

"S...Senku-chan, did you just-?" The younger man doesn't reply, but Senku's scarlet face speaks volumes. Gen smiles, mischievous now. "Hey, Senku-chan, since you've already come, does that mean it's my turn..?" When Senku jerks his head up to look at Gen, the mentalist brings his come covered hand up to his mouth, pink tongue flicking out to lap up the come oozing down his fingers.

Senku's throat clicks when he swallows.

Gen puts a few inches of space between them, just enough to untie his obi and let the layers of fabric fall from his body. Even in the summer, the nights can be chilly, and without the sleeves of his kimono, Gen feels goosebumps break out over his upper arms and shoulders. Senku doesn't look away from Gen, even as he slowly undoes the lacing on his top and pulls free the knot keeping his leggings up. Without all those layers, Gen is bare in Senku's lab. 

Naked and _very_ hard.

Senku can't seem to decide where he wants to look first, and Gen smiles to himself when he sees that Senku hasn't gone soft yet, despite coming only minutes ago. When he steps back into Senku's space, their tips brush against one another, sending jolts of pleasure up Gen's spine, and he cups Senku's chin, pulling the younger man in for another fierce kiss.

Senku's hands hover over his body- hesitating- before finally settling on Gen's hips, just barely resting there, almost like he's unsure of himself, and it's… a little odd.

Senku's never been unsure of himself. And in a situation like this, what is there to be unsure of..? 

Gen doesn't really want to, but he breaks the kiss to look at Senku- really look at him- and quietly ask "Is- are you okay? Is this okay?"

"Yes," Senku breathes, hands tightening just a fraction. "This is- this is okay… I uh. I just…"

"You just…?" Gen prompts when Senku trails off. The blush on Senku's cheeks is getting darker again, and he avoids Gen's eyes.

"I've never done this before," Senku admits. 

"Oh," Gen breathes. He blinks, eyes falling to where his hands have come to rest on Senku's chest. "This… as in sex with a man..?"

"In general," Senku replies. He clears his throat, meeting Gen's eyes even through the awkwardness he must feel. "I have the knowledge; I know how it works, both vaginal and anal sex, I just- I don't have any practical experience. I've never had the time for anything like this. I've never really cared about getting practical experience."

Gen licks his lips, watches Senku watching him, and swallows. "Would you be interested in gathering some practical experience right now..?" Gen asks quietly, hands slowly making their way down Senku's chest. The scientist grins.

"Absolutely."

\---

"Another finger," Gen murmurs against the shell of Senku's ear, delighting in the shiver that wracks the younger man's body. 

The two slick fingers inside Gen withdraw slowly, but before he has time to feel empty, the fingers are returning- thicker this time, with the addition of a third finger. Gen hisses, fingernails biting into the skin of Senku's shoulders, but Senku continues pushing forward slowly and steadily.

"You're doing so good, Senku," Gen breathes, willing his body to relax. "Just-" his breathing stutters when Senku brushes past his prostate, "just keep spreading and- and thrusting."

They're both bare, bodies covered in a thin sheen of sweat, chests heaving and heavy, humid breaths only adding to the heat of the room. Gen can feel Senku's throat bob when he swallows, his careful but sure hands, gripping his waist, keeping him steady, spreading him open; Gen feels like he's in a haze.

"That's enough," he groans when Senku presses against his prostate again. He shivers when Senku's fingers slide free of him with a slick sound and sits up, placing his hands on Senku's chest as he takes Senku's lips in a slow, passionate kiss. "Lay down," Gen murmurs once they separate.

Senku obeys, lying back against the furs beneath them, trying to tug Gen back with him, but the mentalist slips out of his arms and raises up on his knees, hovering over Senku’s lower abdomen. “This is a good look for you, Senku-chan,” Gen’s lips curl in amusement, slowly sliding his hands up Senku’s stomach towards his chest. “Flushed and sweaty, needy…”

“Beneath you?” Senku mumbles, his slick hands gliding up Gen’s thighs.

Gen hums, swirling his middle fingers around Senku’s pebbled nipples, “That too.”

“Should’ve known that’d be your kink,” Senku smirks and Gen has to huff a laugh.

“We haven’t even brushed the  _ surface _ of my kinks, Senku-chan,” he whispers, bending further down to meet Senku’s lips again. He’s not sure what it is, but he just can’t get enough of kissing Senku. It’s not the best kiss he’s ever had; it’s a little too wet and Senku isn’t really sure what to do with his tongue, but he’s trying, getting better with every kiss, and maybe Gen loves it  _ because _ it’s not perfect.  _ Because _ Senku only has experience with kissing Gen. It’s like being the first person to tuck into a delicious feast.

Senku’s hands aren’t tentative anymore; they hold Gen’s waist tightly, keeping Gen pressed against him, and Gen loves how soft and silky Senku’s hair feels, runs his hands through the green and cream colored strands as he twines his tongue with Senku’s; shows the scientist just how he likes to be kissed. Gen blinks, startled, when Senku suddenly shoves at his hips, rolling them both to the side. Gen’s back meets the fluffy pelt beneath them and then Senku’s face is hovering above him, hair hanging loose, framing Senku’s face like a privacy curtain. The lamp light casts shadows around the darkened room, and like this Senku looks like something out of Gen’s best fantasies. If he hadn’t already been at full mast, Senku’s hooded eyes and the tip of his tongue peeking out from between kiss swollen lips would have him ready to go in .02 seconds.

“I’m more of a hands on learner,” Senku says, dragging calloused hands up from Gen's waist, curving around his rib cage and up to Gen's chest, thumbs rubbing circles around Gen's nipples, much like Gen had done to Senku only moments ago. 

"By all means," Gen smiles up at Senku, eyes hooded, and raises his hands above his head. Senku doesn't waste time; he noses Gen's chin, pressing a soft kiss to the underside of it when Gen tips his chin up and turns his head to the side, allowing Senku room to nip and suck his way down Gen's jaw. Following the curve of his neck down to the collarbone, Senku leaves small red marks interspersed with butterfly kisses as he tweaks and tugs at Gen's erect nipples.

Gen groans softly, fingers tight in Senku's hair and pulls his knees up to bracket Senku's hips. Senku's lips are soft and swollen from all their kissing, and in combination with the sudden sharp nips of Senku's teeth, they've got Gen's stomach swooping and his cock throbbing. 

Senku is meticulous in his exploration of Gen's body- he leaves no part of Gen's torso untouched, and by the time Senku's mouth reaches Gen's lower abdomen, Gen's chest is rising and falling heavily, the fire in the pit of his stomach roaring, and Gen can't stop clenching his thighs as he writhes in place, doing everything he can to keep his hands above his head and not rush Senku but- "Senku-chan please-" he pants.

Senku's huff of laughter over the tip of Gen's cock makes him gasp and he's so, so  _ ready _ for this- except Senku's mouth skips right over the place Gen needs it the most. _ "Senku!" _ He cries when he feels Senku's lips against his knee. Senku chuffs and Gen can feel his teasing smile against his inner thigh. “I am  _ desperate here,” _ Gen frowns down at Senku, fierce glare softened by his pursed, pouty lips and flushed face. He finally releases the pelt in his hands to fist them in Senku’s hair and the scientist grins as he noses at the sensitive skin at the back of Gen’s knee.

“Are you?”

“I’ve been hard for  _ hours _ Senku-chan-”

“We’ve only been at this for forty minutes, Gen,” Senku laughs.

“My point still stands!” Gen cries. The laugh that bursts free from Senku has Gen smiling as well, his death grip on Senku’s hair softening into a gentle caress. He cups Senku’s cheeks with both hands, heart swelling, full to bursting with the sight of Senku smiling at him like  _ that _ and he knows he must be smiling as well- gods, he hopes he doesn’t look too thrashed right now- but Senku is looking at him like he holds all the secrets to life and he’s not sure how he can ever live up to that, but he thinks he might like to try. “Senku-chan, make love to me.”

The kiss they share is slow, no less passionate than it was earlier, but it feels like so much  _ more. _ Gen had only meant to relieve a little stress- to finally bring all the sexual tension to a head and sate both their needs at once, but this is beginning to feel like a lot more than that. Senku’s slick fingers find his entrance once more, applying another generous bit of oil, and even with his eyes closed in the near silent room, he can hear, can imagine, Senku stroking himself when the long fingers leave his body. When Senku breaks their kiss, he rests his forehead against Gen’s, ruby red eyes boring into Gen’s. 

He cups the back of Gen’s right knee and lifts Gen’s leg, giving him a little more room between Gen’s thighs. He doesn’t ask if Gen is ready- Gen might have pinched him if he had- but he still waits a moment just like that, maybe waiting for Gen to stop him or instruct him, but Gen simply smiles up at Senku, hands resting on those slim shoulders that somehow manage to support all of their hopes and dreams without ever hunching under the sheer weight of them. The blunt head at his entrance has him tensing a fraction, but with his slow exhale, Senku is pushing in, and both of them have to close their eyes and take a deep breath because  _ wow. _

"Gen," Senku's voice wavers but his pace doesn't; his fingers tighten on the underside of Gen's knee but he continues pushing in slowly, steadily, and Gen pries his eyes open to watch Senku's expressions. Senku presses forward until their hips are flush, his full length inside Gen, and then he stills, giving both of them time to just breathe. His brow is furrowed in concentration, jaw clenched tight; Gen can't help but reach up and cup Senku's jaw, thumbs smoothing over Senku's cheeks. Gen startles when Senku's left hand grabs his and clouded ruby eyes pin him in place.

Senku brings Gen's hand up to his mouth a presses a soft kiss to the center of his palm while keeping eye contact and Gen's body feels like it's been set aflame. He's  _ burning _ from the inside out; stomach fluttering, heart racing, and it's never been like this before. Gen is going to get  _ addicted _ if Senku keeps this up.

Senku releases his knee, and instead of releasing Gen's hand as well, he takes  _ both  _ of Gen's hands in his own, interlocks their fingers, and presses Gen's hands into the furs above his head. Senku begins rolling his hips in a slow, steady pace, drawing hiccup-y gasps out of Gen, and even when his eyes flutter shut for a moment, Gen opens them right back up. Senku is watching him intently, cataloguing his reactions, taking in each and every gasp and bitten off moan and Gen can't look away. 

Senku picks up the pace, changes the angle and hits Gen's prostate head on and he's arching into it, mouth falling open and moans pouring forth unhindered. 

Senku's fingers tighten around Gen's own, squeezes tightly and picks up the pace, and Gen returns the squeeze when the next thrust hits the same spot- and the next- and the next-

"Senku-  _ Senku,  _ gods, _ yes-!" _ He's squirming, trying to buck back into Senku's thrusts, but this position isn't the best for that, so all he's managing to do is rub his weeping cockhead over Senku's abdomen, spreading his precome over the scientist's pale skin, but Senku doesn't mind at all if the low grunts and groans he's letting out is any indication. 

"Gen," Senku grunts, bending down to bite and suck at Gen's throat again, and Gen throws his head back, baring his neck to Senku without a second thought- "'m gonna come," Senku pants between thrusts, "where?"

Where? Where what? Gen's on the precipice of orgasm himself and his brain is completely offline- how dare Senku ask questions at a time like this!

"Senku," he mewls instead, wrapping his legs around Senku's waist, locking his ankles behind Senku's back and turning his head to nose at Senku's hair, "more- more, Senku-" 

With a snarl, Senku is bucking into Gen harder, putting more weight on their interlocked hands and forcing himself deeper- "Inside it is," Senku gravels. Gen's letting out a steady stream of moans and high pitched cries now, and there's no way anyone in the village won't know what they're doing come morning, but Gen can't make himself care even one millimeter because Senku is making him see  _ stars _ and he's coming harder than he has in  _ ages- _

Senku muffled his shout against Gen's shoulder and Gen shudders when he feels the warmth filling him, clenches around Senku's cock purposely a couple times just to milk him through it. Senku shivers each time Gen does, and it only fuels his need to do it again, but finally Senku is pulling free, and though he pulls out slowly, Gen still winces when Senku's cock leaves him.

Without Senku's warmth pressing him into the furs, he feels cold, but the scientist doesn't go far. He lays on his back beside Gen, still trying to catch his breath, and Gen takes the opportunity to roll over and cuddle up close, resting his cheek on Senku's chest and listening to the heavy thump-thump-thump of Senku's heart. 

Senku's arm wraps around his shoulders without prompting, and now that they're lying still and covered in sweat, Gen can really feel the chill in the night air, along with a slow trickle of come escaping him, but he ignores all of it in favor of post-coital cuddles. 

"That was pretty amazing," Gen murmurs.

Senku huffs a laugh, thumb idly stroking Gen's upper arm. "You don't have to stroke my ego. I'm sure I have plenty of room for improvement."

Gen licks his lips, sits up enough to rest his chin on Senku's chest and smile down at him, eyelids lowered. "I'd be more than happy to help you improve."

"I bet you would," Senku is grinning.

"Mhm," Gen idly skims his fingers over Senku's stomach, feeling his sticky-tacky spend that's beginning to dry. "You could think of me as a private tutor. I could show you all sorts of things. You're a fast learner," Gen praises. "I'm sure you'd pick it up in just a few tries."

Senku licks his lips, brushes a stray lock of white hair out of Gen's face. "Do you have a teaching kink? Or maybe role play? Should I call you "Sensei"?"

Gen smiles, tries not to laugh. "I'd rather you call me "darling" or "honey" or even "boyfriend"." Gen teases.

"I think I can work with "boyfriend"," Senku says seriously. Gen's heart skips a beat and they stare at each other for a long moment.

  
  


"Mm," Gen finally breaks the silence, soft, shy smile on his lips, "I think I'd like too."


End file.
